Mapping has been shown to be helpful for visualizing different geographical locations or images of desired subject matter. Images may be obtained from a geographical location and stored in a computer database. Users may access the database at a subsequent time to obtain the images to view the geographical location. For example, an individual may be planning a trip to a particular location and may wish to obtain images of that location prior to traveling. The individual may then access the database to obtain images of the location.
However, the images in the database have been captured in advance. Depending on the efficiency of updating of the images in the database, the images may be such that they no longer accurately reflect the state of the location of interest. If the location has been changed significantly after the images were stored in the database, the images may be outdated. This is particularly true in today's world in which new structures are frequently being erected as old structures are removed or otherwise altered.
Likewise, an individual may wish to obtain images of recent trends of a particular subject matter. For example, the individual may wish to obtain images of the most recent style of clothing as worn by people in a certain locale or the individual may wish to obtain images of a particular person as the person appears now. The individual may be able to access a database of images (e.g., a stock photography database), however, the images in the database may be outdated if the images were obtained a long time prior. Hence, the individual would be unable to obtain up-to-the-minute information as desired.